Tangled Triangles
"Tangled Triangles" (stylized as TΔngled TriΔngles) is the 11th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis The original three (Alain, Ash, and Dawn) continue walking on the way to Dendemille Town to get Shauna. This is in preparation to go to Snowbelle City to get Tsurara, the Ice Plate. Dawn worriedly asks Ash what he talked to Serena about. Alain cuts her off, asking why she cares. He then proceeds to tell them about Fire Manipulation. Ash and Dawn hang out while Alain buys things. Dawn compliments Ash on many things, including how he analyzes people well. Ash acknowledges how kind Dawn is, making her blush. The gang gets to Dendemille Town, a place Alain is unhappy to be at, and get Shauna, who is there with Tierno and Trevor. The 4 of them make a pit stop at Ambrette Town. Here, an unknown person is watching them, commenting on not seeing Ash in this town often. The person follows them. Alain, sensing the person, calls them out. It's a girl named Miette. She recognizes Alain from the news and knows about Manipulation. They talk in front of a mall. Another girl, a friend of Miette's whom she called to arrive, also joins them. It's another girl named Korrina. She recognizes Alain too, and seems to take a liking to him. It's decided that Miette and Korrina will also travel with them on the way to get the Ice Plate. While walking, Miette verbally expresses worry about the gang's ability to succeed on this mission. This confuses most of them, while angering Alain, but no one directly addresses this. Miette later brings Ash with her to talk alone. She doesn't exactly hide that she has a crush on Ash, while telling him he should leave this mission and be with her as they join the Tekiyoku. This is due to her lack of confidence in being able to defeat the Tekiyoku. Ash doesn't approve of this and is extremely confident that Miette is not really evil like she's implying. The next morning, everyone has lost their jackets and search the hotel. Ash talks to Miette alone, knowing she took them, since he saw her doing it the previous night. Miette doesn't deny this, again telling Ash to be with her and join the other side. Ash doesn't put up with it and agrees to make it seem like Pikachu was just playing a prank by taking the jackets. He tells her she's not evil, which she ends up agreeing on. As the gang keeps walking, they come across a Tekiyoku member who has appeared at an unusual time, since they're not near a Plate. It's a young man named Butler. Debuts * Miette Berryhill * Korrina Terasaki * Butler Karasu Trivia * There's what seems to be a glitch on the title screen of the episode, as the screen is displaced, with static sounds. This is just a visual effect as the previously written title is shown again, this time with the new style of replacing all A's in titles with Δ's. * The ship name for Ash and Miette is called PoffleShipping and it's alternatively called TompouceShipping.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shipping:PoffleShipping * There is no official ship name for Alain and Korrina. Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes References Category:Episodes